


Wild and Free

by stormwolf0110



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Centaur AU, Depression, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch AU, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf0110/pseuds/stormwolf0110
Summary: This is basically an Overwatch au, a centaur au to be exact. Jesse and Hanzo had been in a relationship for over a year now, running wild and free together until Hanzo starts feeling sick. Hanzo gets himself checked over and discovers a life changing problem.





	Wild and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is gonna be a first for me, it's gonna be one hell of a ride (ಥ_ʖಥ)

The sky was a bright, light blue. The sun high in the sky with a few clouds scattered around the open sky. There Jesse laid with his partner Hanzo, braiding wild daisies into the jet, black locks of his mate humming an old catchy tune. Hanzo fiddled with some flowers and dried grass slowly but surely forming a daisy laced flower crown for his cowboy. They where on the out skirts of one of the larger overwatch base farm paddocks, getting away from all the noise and ruckus cause by the younger centaurs. Soon enough minutes turned into hours as the sun began to slowly skin behind the large, monstrous mountains disappearing into night.

Jesse slowly stood with a sigh escaping his lips as he stretched, he held his hand out for Hanzo helping the smaller centaur stand. Hanzo thanked the gunslinger gratefully as he admired his flower laced braid lovingly.

“Your getting better at braiding Jesse”

Hanzo spoke up with a soft calm voice, he reached his hands up placing the perfectly crafted flower crown atop the wild brown locks of the cowboy. It was a perfect fit, it was suited for Jesse’s laid-back personality well. Jesse let out a soft chuckle glancing up at it before placing a kiss to his lover’s soft plump lips feeling his heart flutter happily every time, he kissed his archer. Hours ticked by, the bright sky now becoming a golden yellow and orange combination painting the skies in vibrant colours. “Let’s head on back before dark” he replied, his hoof kicking at the ground sending an all to known well smirk Hanzo’s way. Hanzo only returned it eagerly stomping his front feet watching Jesse’s every movement before he shouted.

“Last one back to base does the other persons chores for the day!”

Hanzo announce bolting off at a full Gallop kicking up grass and dirt as he ran off with a laugh looking back at Jesse’s shocked look already catching up to him, for a Shire he was quite fast, himself being Frisian.Both neck and neck they reached the base Hanzo becoming the winner, they both caught their breaths laughing it off as they trotted side by side up to the main entrance just as the moon began to shine dimly. Lena cantered over to the greeting them before Lucio chased her off in their little game of tag. Soon enough the base filled with all their friends and family all eating together talking to one another, Angela checked everyone over fretting. Phara came to everyone’s rescue pulling Angela away letting her relax and calm down. Hanzo didn’t really feel hungry as he silently walked off over to Genji who sat by himself now.

“Good evening brother, how was your day out?”

The overly scared cyborg centaur asked with a soft kind smile dancing along his lips ever so brightly, Hanzo smiled laying down beside him his tail wiping from side to side for a moment before clearing his throat to speak

"It was very relaxing, Jesse's getting a lot better at braiding" 

Hanzo spoke his voice soft and calm, almost friendly. Genji only smiled listening to his older brother talk about his day noticing the bright blush spread across his cheeks, but something seemed off. Genji's eyes wandered over Hanzo noticing his posture was a little off, his stomach a little rounded, he shook his head of his thoughts overthinking things he shouldn't be. He continued to talk to Hanzo in a happy tone forgetting about what he was thinking focusing on more about his brothers mood more than anything.


End file.
